Amalgamation
The ability to form a mixture between existing creations. Also Called * Merging *Merge Effect *Body Insertion *Combining *Mixture *Fusion *Uniting *Unitation Capability Users can merge themselves to another item or one item into another. Combining the molecules or morphing the molecules next to each other. Applications Phasing See main article Phase-Morphing Organic Bonding Two organic items may occupy the same area of space, simultaneously being two separate beings and one single body. This method may include any two organic organisms (like a person and a tree, or two witches) with the "bonder" taking the primary functions and the "bonded" becoming the subconscious. Inorganic Bonding Can fuse with metal, wood, etc. to obtain armor or other special features. Usages *Fuse with Organic or Inorganic materials. *Blend into the surroundings by fusing with the surrounding materials. *Combine with a steel sword, making the user a danger in close combat. *Convinient Transportation by merging and phasing through the ground. *Fuse a machine gun into the user's arm. *Fuse with another person gaining their natural abilities or even powers. *Seemingly possess a person by merging deep into their body. *If a user also has Power Replication and fuse, for a moment, with another of a different power, upon release, the user could gain a new power from the fusion. Limits *Could get stuck in some cases Variations Other users can only do the one of the following: Induced Amalgamation: *The power to merge objects/organisms together. The user can fuse things together to make a more powerful being/object. The user pushes things together, causing them to connect rapidly. Can pull apart things to cancel the merging. Users can only merge objects together by touch. Some can perform: fission: to pull apart mixed objects. Molecular Synchronization: *A group of people can mentally alter the synchronization of their bodies’ atoms, enabling them to merge into a single being. In their collective state, they possess their combined strength, speed, endurance and intellect. One of Many Abilities Of Molecular Manipulation Known Users *Firestorm (DC Comics) *Super-Soldier (Amalgam Comics) *Dark Claw (Amalgam Comics) *Bat Thing (Amalgam Comics) *Shatterstarfire (Amalgam Comics) *Iron Lantern (Amalgation Comics) *Aqua Mariner (Amalgam Comics) *Spider-Boy (Amalgam Comics) *Thunder Crusaders (Amalgam Comics) *Challengers of the Fantastic (Amalgam Comics) *X-Patrol (Amalgation Comics) *New Titans (Amalgam Comics) *Niles Cable (Amalgam Comics) *Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Access (Amalgam Comics) *Wrath (FMA 2003 anime) *B`Wanna Beast (DC Comics) *"Future" Peter Petrelli (Heroes) *Piccolo (Dragon Ball Series, ''Nail and Kami) *Goku & Vegeta (''Dragon Ball Series, ''via Potara/Fusion Dance) *Goten & Trunks (''Dragon Ball Series, via Fusion Dance) *Android 17 (Dragon Ball Series, ''via Synchronizing) *Uub/Majin Buu (''Dragon Ball Series, ''Contact Fusion) *Dual Monsters (''Yu-Gi-Oh! Series, Polymerization) *Transformers (Optimus Prime & Jetfire, Devastator, Bruticus, etc.) *Supreme Kai & Kibito (Dragonball Z, ''via Potara) *Zetsu (''Naruto Series) *Sakon and Ukon (Naurto) *Sora ( through drive forms kingdom hearts) *Wapol (One Piece) *Mizune Sisters (Soul Eater) *Megabyte and Hexadecimal (ReBoot) *NiGHTS (NiGHTS into Dreams) *Reala (NiGHTS into Dreams) *Symbiotes (Marvel) *The Oddity from the Wild Cards series *Aex Mercer (PROTOTYPE) *Vezon (Bionicle) *Makuta (Bionicle) Gallery super_17.jpeg|Super 17 (Dragon Ball GT) is a combination of Android 17 and Artificial 17. Gogeta.png ammrcury1.jpg|Mercury (Amalgam Comics) is a combination of Quicksilver (Marvel Comics) and Impulse (DC Comics) Quantumleap.jpg Buusaga09.jpg|Super Buu (Dragon Ball Z) Wapol_eating.jpg|Wapol (One Piece) can merge anything he eats into his own body, or spit them out as a merged being. Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Magical Arts Category:Molecular Manipulation